toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elder-General's Own Paw and Mounted Regiment (The 1st Teddy Keyshifter Guards)
The Elder-General's Own Paw and Mounted Regiment (The 1st Teddy Keyshifter Guards) (Tedofian: ), also known as the Elder-General's Own and incorrectly as the Elder Guard, is a Teddy Armed Forces ceremonial unit. It is made up of personnel drawn from all five branches of the armed forces - the Land Armed Forces, Naval Armed Forces, Air Armed Forces, Electronic Armed Forces and Space Armed Forces - as well as the Home Guard; however, administratively it falls under the command of the Land Armed Forces. The unit performs ceremonial and public duties on behalf of the Armed Forces around the TBRE and the world. It makes up part of the capital's ceremonial guards unit, along with the National Police Bureau's Public Duties Unit. The Elder-General's Own was formed in 1948 after post-Second World War military reforms, making it one of the TBRE's newest military units. Despite this, it is considered the senior-most regiment of the Teddy Armed Forces, and is a member of the traditionally elite Teddy Keyshifter Guards along with the units of the Elder Guards. History The creation of the TBRE meant the amalgamation of the former armies of the bear states into a single unified force. A new Elder Keyshifter Guards Corps (known as the Elder Guards) was formed, made up of the old elite army guards regiments of the former bear states and continuing their traditions. It was this unit that provided most of the public duties for the Armed Forces. Following the Second World War, with the downsizing of the military in accordance to treaty regulations, the Elder Guards was made into a division sized unit. Additionally, it was decided that a new pan-services approach had to be taken to allow members from all branches of service. Ceremonial duties were thus shifted away from the Elder Guards which drew its strength solely from the army, into the new pan-service Elder-General's Own Paw and Mounted Regiment. Although ordinal seniority numbers were no longer officially in use by the Armed Forces, the new Regiment was named the First Keyshifter Guards to give it precedence above all other units; this was also done to differentiate it from the other Elder Guard units, who were also considered part of the elite Keyshifters. Administratively, it was still considered an independent battalion-sized unit in the Elder Guards. Following the military reforms led by President-Minister Palchensky at the end of the Cold War, when the Armed Forces were again significantly reduced in size with the decreasing use of conscripts in the military, the Elder-General's Own was transferred out of the Elder Guards when the Guards were downsized from a division into a brigade. Similarly, the Home Guard was transferred out of Armed Forces jurisdiction into a separate branch. However, members of the Home Guard can still participate as members of the Elder-General's Own. As of now, the Elder-General's Own stands as an independent battalion-sized unit under the direct command of the Army's General Staff. Composition As with other TBRE units, despite being called a Regiment, the Elder-General's Own is in fact a battalion sized unit, standing at around 750 personnel at full strength, although this figure is usually only reached during significant events such as the Flag Day parade. It is divided into one horse company, three infantry companies of equal size, a music band company, an artillery company and an administrative platoon, the latter of which is the only part of the Elder-General's Own with permanent staff on hand. The Elder-General's Own draws its personnel from fully-trained members of the Armed Forces, and is open to everyone regardless of gender provided they meet standard height, weight and physical health requirements. While in the service of the Elder-General's Own, these service personnel puts their military trades and specialties on hold, and trains for up to four months to become a member. In the past, conscripts had the option of extending their national mandatory military training by serving in the Elder-General's Own, however, they must now do this in their capacity as active, pre-trained Home Guard members. The Elder-General's Own is stationed at Toylando-East Edbaren Barracks on Military Lane next to the Government District, with a contingent at the Toylando-South Annex Barracks near the Elder-General's residence. Roles The Elder-General's Own, along with the National Police Bureau's Public Duties Unit, is responsible for performing public duties. In particular, they often ceremonially guard important government locations, although actual security operations are carried out by the police or Protective and Security Operations Command. Generally, the Elder-General's Own will take three shifts of daily duties, followed by the National Police Bureau with one shift. The Elder-General's Own takes part in the daily Changing the Guard ceremony outside the Biege House, home of the TBRE's Congress, where a platoon of the "new guard" will take over the duties of another platoon of the "old guard". They also provide sentries for the War Memorial and at the Elder-General's residence, providing two sentries at a time for each location that change on the hour, every hour, from 8am to 8pm. However, these sentries may change more frequently, and start later and end sooner, depending on the weather, especially during the winter months. The Elder-General's Own also takes part in reviews of the military, the most significant of which is on Flag Day, where they line the parade ground, swear the ceremonial oath on behalf of the Armed Forces, and also lead the march past. Contingents are also on hand to provide a guard of honor for visits by foreign guests and military funerals. Further activities include performing at musical engagements and representing the Armed Forces around the world. For instance, they have mounted the guard in a number of different Laltofian countries. Tradition The sitting Elder-General of the TBRE is the Colonel-in-Chief of the regiment. Drill team The colours of the Elder-General's Own are unique among TBRE army units, with their battle honours showing significant battles from throughout the modern-day TBRE's history rather than just battles that the unit has participated in. The Elder-General's Own continues the tradition of . Uniforms and Equipment The guards' uniforms. Non-corps posting. Gun used. Gun salute conducted by Elder Guard is . Music Category:TBRE Category:Military of the TBRE